The Show With The Really Long Name Show!
by FrozenFlare
Summary: What happens when a hyper, stupid, crazy, nice(ish) slytherin ends up controling a tv show? I don't know either... other than chaos..


The show with the really long name show!!  
  
Chapter 1  
Starring: Nanra as a Slytherin!!! YAY!!!  
Also has: Malfoy. yay.  
  
Disclaimer: I pray you all know that I did NOT make Harry Potter or ANY of the things IN that story! That counts Malfoy! (DUH) THANKYOU.  
  
Announcer: Welcome to the SHOW WITH THE REALLY LONG NAME SHOOWWW!!! And here's your host, Death the ESKIMO!!!!!  
  
Death: *walks out from behind a bunch of curtains, wearing an Eskimo suit* Greetings. *walks up to the front of the stage and says sarcastically* I'm so happy to be here so I can present in front of you. Wow.. there are a lot of you out there. um.... *starts to sweat* Today we. will...er..*faints*  
  
Announcer: AWWWW. well that's TOO BAD. Well *continues as the crew men take Death away* good thing we have a replacement!! Everyone give a round of applause to. NANRAKU THE SLYTHERIN!!!  
  
Crowd: *one person claps*.*a baby starts to cry*  
  
Nanra: *runs out from behind the curtains, wearing one knee length striped sock and sandals, a shirt with pink balloons glued onto it, neon pink and lime green shorts (one leg longer than the other), and bubble gum earrings. that are apparently made of real gum.* HIIIIiiiiIIIII!!!! I'm Nanra and from now on I'm hosting this show!!!!! Did you know I made up the name? Huh huh? Did ya!? WELL NOW YOU DO!!! So today were going to get mail from peoplez and going to answer it too!! YAYYY!!! *claps*  
  
Crowd: .  
  
Nanra: *sweat drop* Weeellll. errr. anyway! Lets answer our VERY FIRST question of the show!!!!! *clears throat*. *clears throat louder*....... *twitch*.*an old scrawny owl flies in through an open window and drops a letter in front of Nanra* YAY!*picks up letter* So, What is our first question to be answered? *reads the letter out loud* This is from a worm: Dear Show with a really long name show: I want to know, Why do birds chirp? -A worm *stops reading* errrr.. the sky? Blue? It is? WOW!!! *looks out of the window the owl flew in from* WOW!!!!!! THE WORM IS RIGHT!!!!! Allright.. why do birds chirp. I don't know why!!! But my person guy that followed me here might!!! *points at the curtains*  
  
Malfoy: *steps out* um. what.?  
  
Crowd: WHOOOOHOOO!!! YAHHH!!! *claps loudly*  
  
Nanra: Malfoy, Do U know?  
  
Malfoy:. know what?  
  
Nanra: Why birds chirp?  
  
Malfoy: Why should I care?  
  
Nanra:.. Oh forget it, next question!!!  
  
Malfoy: .  
  
Nanra: *clears throat*. Grrrrr.. *same owl comes in again and drops a letter that lands on Malfoy's head* Yay! ( Sooooo NOW what's the question.? *reads* Dear Show with a really long name show: Why is the sky blue? -annoynimouse *stops reading* WOW! That's something I know!! You see, there was this guy who's favorite color was blue!!! So he climbed a rainbow with blue paint in his hand, but he accidentally spilled some and that made the blue streak on the rainbow, anyway, then at the top he colored the sky blue, and came back down. But by night he was bored of that shade of blue, so he climbed up again and made it a REALLY dark shade of blue. Then came down again. The girl he has a crush on saw he did that, and said she liked it. So, to please her, he went back up there and sprinkled diamonds all over it. and.. errr.. Then when he came back down.umm. the president liked it so he left a pot of gold at the bottom! So the guy became rich, married the girl, and lived happily ever after cause he painted the sky. ( THE END!!  
  
Malfoy: Umm. I seriously doubt that is the reason the sky is blue.  
  
Nanra: Ok, smart guy, YOU tell the story then!  
  
Malfoy: Ok, well, the gas molecules in the atmosphere scatter the sunlight-  
  
Nanra: Be quiet, Malfoy, your boring. So ANYWAY my reason is RIGHT and his is WRONG.  
  
Malfoy: .  
  
Nanra: So that's it for today!! SEE YOU ALL ON THE NEXT CHAPTER OF " THE SHOW WITH THE REALLY LONG NAME SHOOWWWWWW!!!!!!!!"  
  
Malfoy: You know, I'm just wondering here, Why does it say "Humor/Romance"?  
  
Nanra: "Humor/Romance"? What are you talking about? You're weird, Malfoy.  
  
Malfoy: *points at the top of this page* See? "Humor/Romance"!  
  
Nanra: Oh, you're right!! Ok, there was all that humor stuff, here's the romance: ROMANCE There ( Ok! BYEEE EVERY BODYY!!!!  
  
Malfoy: ? O.o  
  
Nanra: Say bye, Malfoy!  
  
Malfoy: Bye, Malfoy! *Laughs*  
  
Nanra: *rolls eyes* OK, byeee!!!! 


End file.
